Love's a funny thing
by Dark-Rune1
Summary: Takes place after season 5. Spike is trying to pick up after the apocalypse. A girl from another dimension falls into his lap. He takes care of her, and she helps him find his place in the world.


Alright, I own nothing. Well nothing from the Angel universe. Tiva is mine but she's such a pretty girl, so if you want to use her do so. Just please tell me first. Review don't review your choice, flames will at least tell me you care. Any ideas you wanna suggest I'm open for.

Once again I own nothing, all characters are owned by Mutant Enemy (Joss Whedon wonderful man that he is).

Spike glared at the wall, raised the can to his lips and drank deeply. It was the same as always after an apocalypse picking up the pieces and trying to get back on your feet, and at the same time it was different. So many dead, gone.

"Shit." Spike said standing and throwing the can in the trash. "I've got to get out of here." He grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

So many dead. Fred, his sweet girl. The only one who had believed in him, who had tried to help. Weasly the git, but he'd tried. They had all tried. Gunn was in the hospital, no one knew if he would make it. Maybe it would be better if he didn't. Angel was gone, he'd just disappeared.

"He'll be back." Spike told the empty street. "Can't bloody well get rid of him. I've tried."

There were others. Lorne, Harmony; so many others. Their faces dancing through his head.

Then the sky tore open, with a wet tearing sound. Spike looked up just as something heavy hit him.

"Omph" He grunted as he fell onto the ground.

The thing that landed on him let out a whimper. A very feminine whimper.

"What the bloody hell?" He wrapped his arms around the girl and stood. God she was light. Then it hit him, the coppery sweet sent of fresh blood. The smell the made a part of him want to sink his fangs into her neck and drain her dry. One good look at her told him that wouldn't be needed. Her clothes, if you could call the rags she was wearing clothes, were soaked in blood, and covered in dirt.

"No. Don't let…" The girl mumbled.

"Don't worry luv. I'm not going to hurt you. We just better get you some where safe." He turned and made his way back to his apartment, the same on Lindsey had set him up with.

The girl opened her eyes, the most beautiful violet eyes. She reached a hand up and touched his cheek. "The bravest knight in all the land." Then she fainted again.

Spike brought her into the small bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. But what do next. Let her sleep? Or try to get her cleaned up and stop the bleeding? What would she do if he tried to undress her.

He groaned in frustration. He took a deep breath hoping it would help, it had helped when he was alive. All it did was fill him with the want to drain her, to taste her blood.

"Alight, no more breathing then." But it was obvious he had to stop the bleeding first. "I'm going to undress you." He told her unconscious form. "I have to see how bad your hurt. I'm not going to do anything."

He looked for buttons or a zipper or something but couldn't find one. "Oh forget this!" He ripped the shirt off her. Her breasts and stomach were covered in whip marks, some old and some fresh.

"Who would do this?" The question went unanswered as the girl kept sleeping. He finished undressing her, trying hard to not to look too much. Not to invade her privacy more then he had to. It was hard, she truly was beautiful in spite of the dirt, blood, bruises and cuts.

He left her there, sleeping, and went to run a bath. Somehow he didn't think she was up to showering.

_'That's if she even knows what a shower. Don't forget she fell from the bloody sky. Who knows where the hell she's from.'_

After the tub had filled, he went back to get her. As gently as he could he picked her up and took her to the bath.

"I'm going to clean you up pet. Don't worry."

He set her in the warm water and she moaned. He looked around for a clean cloth but didn't see one.

_'Damn' _If he left her here would she be ok?

" Why couldn't you have fallen on some one else?" But deep down a part of him was glad. She was a reason to go on. To pick up the pieces and try to help again. To not let the memories drown him.


End file.
